A Soon To Be Leaving' Party!
by mlinyaia
Summary: Bant, Garen and Reeft will be leaving the Temple soon, ObiWan has some outrageous plans for a departure to remember! Also on hold :
1. The Plans Begin!

Title: 'A Soon To Be Leaving' Party!

**Authors: **Mlinyaia and Abbie

**Disclaimer: **We don't own these characters or other copyrighted thingy-ma-jigs :P

**A.N: **Obi-Wan is 14

**Abbie and Mlinyaia would like to dedicate this fic to Isla, thanks to you we had the idea and we hope that you would like it :) We miss you!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi had arrived back from a mission. Qui-Gon had gone to look through some notes in their room, ready to give his review to the Council the next day. Obi-Wan however had gone straight to the dinning hall to as usual fill himself to the top with food. Obi-Wan was eating his second helpings of the chocolatiest cake he had ever seen when he realised that it was lunchtime in the Temple. _I'll get to see Garen, Reeft and Bant, and share a meal with them again! _It had been months since he last had that opportunity and he realised that he might not have it much longer, they were all soon to be 13, they would be leaving the Temple. _They must be nervous about it, I know I was. _He thought, he was halfway through eating a large chunk of the cake.

"OBI-WAN!"

Startled he looked up, Bant was running towards his table screaming his name, she was followed by Garen and Reeft. They all stood there waiting for him to respond to their squeals of delight. He waited, watching or should it be admiring the cake on his fork. As he turned ready to reply to the trio, the cake fell onto the table leaving Obi-Wan holding up an empty fork and his mouth hanging wide open. They all burst into unstoppable laughter, "I've missed you guys!"

After they had all gone and collected their food, and another plate of cake for Obi-Wan, they sat down and began to relax. _Its just like things used to be, except that we are all soon to be going on different paths. _He outwardly sighed and everyone stopped to stare at Obi-Wan for a moment.

"What is it Obi-Wan? Is something wrong?" said Bant delicately.

"Nothing's wrong Bant don't worry, its just that i have realised something." he paused, a plan formulating in his mind, "we might not see much of each other soon, you will all be leaving the temple in the upcoming months too. This will mark a start of both serious training and tasks for your lives and the simple fact that you have to grow up."

Bant wasn't sure what to say to this, she sat silently and pondered it for a while. A moment later she responded, "Why are you saying all of this Obi-Wan, we all knew that it was a fact of Temple life since before we could walk, everyone has to leave at some point."

"I know, but why don't you all leave with something to remember, we should have a kind of 'Soon To Be Leaving Party' what do you think?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"I like your idea Obi-Wan but do you honestly think the Masters will let us have a party, plus where would it happen?" commented Reeft.

Obi-Wan was disheartened, all of that 5 minutes he spent thinking of the party were wasted, not to mention the cake too. "But we have to have it! We need some time to relax together." a sad tone in his voice. By the time the four of them had finished eating and were standing ready to leave, did Obi-Wan's brain light up with sucess.

"Listen everyone, I have a plan! All you have to do is make sure that you are free tonight, if what I'm planning works we shall have our party!" Obi-Wan ran off out of the dining hall, leaving the other 3 behind, "I'll give you all a call in your rooms, about 5pm, ok?" he yelled behind, but he was gone before the replies were spoken.

"Well that was a nice meeting, kind of him to rush off like that!" Bant exclaimed in an annoyed but amused voice.

"You know Obi-Wan, when he gets going with a plan thats it, nothing else can be risked to think about." Replied a chuckling Reeft.

* * *

Please Review this fic, it will get funnier you'll just have to wait a little bit more :P Might take a while to update as I have exams next week and revision is desperately needed, but you never know so keep an eye out if you enjoyed it! 


	2. Execute plan, QuiGon be gone!

**Title: 'A Soon To Be Leaving' Party!**

**Authors: **Mlinyaia and Abbie

**Disclaimer: **We don't own these characters or other copyrighted thingy-ma-jigs :P

**A.N: **Obi-Wan is 14

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After a trip to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, to clear his mind and fully think through his plan, he walked to his room. Obi-Wan paused outside Qui-Gon's and his room. He had to compose himself, if he showed any eagerness or excitement then Qui-Gon would question him. He put up mental blocks to stop his emotions from travelling through the bond that he shared with his Master. This was a new technique and so he doubted that he could conceal it from Qui-Gon, so he just had to forget all emotions for a few seconds. He took a deep breath and released it as he entered the room. Qui-Gon was sitting at the small desk, looking over the notes from the mission still! _He really needs a break, or just to get out more! _thought Obi-Wan, _Well if this works he'll get his break! _

He walked over to Qui-Gon, "Hello Master, how is the report going?"

"Oh Hello Padawan, I'm getting so stressed out with these notes. This is the last time I let you take notes of the observations, actually this is the last time I let you do any part of the mission on your own for a while."

"Oh but Master...yes I understand...I'm not good enough for you!" Obi-Wan joked

"You know that I am not trying to hurt you, its just that you weren't ready this time."

"I know that Master, how about I make you a nice cup of tea to anti-stress your mind!" Obi-Wan laughed out.

"Thank you Padawan, you know how tomake it don't you?"

"Ok Master I am not that stupid!" With that Obi-Wan walked over to the small kitchen area. A smile leaked out and rapidly spread across his face as he filled up the small kettle. He placed the tea bag into the mug. He walked over to his room, waiting for the kettle to boil. As he walked he started to laugh, first it was a silent giggle, that as he walked past Qui-Gon turned into a craze hysterical laugh.

"Is everything ok Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon exclaimed, concern was creeping into him as he wondered why his Padawan had had this sudden outburst.

"Yes Master of course." He suddenly realised that he had been laughing out loud. "Oh you mean the laughing" _Great I've just blown my cover, um think of something quick... "_I was just laughing at that squirrel."

"Obi-Wan there is no squirrel in this room!"

"Yes there is over there look!" He pointed in the opposite direction. While Qui-Gon turned to look for it, he ran at full speed into his room.

_I can't believe he fell for that! Right now its down to business._ He looked at his watch, it was already 4:45pm, he had 15 minutes to pull this off before he was to contact his friends. He scrambled around his room, searching for his survival pack. After a few seconds he spied it under a chair. He pulled it out and emptied its contents all over his bed. Scambling around he saw what he needed, sleeping tablets. Jedi carried these incase of emergencies where they needed to rest immediately in situations that would otherwise stop total rest from happening. _So i just slip a few of these into Qui-Gon's tea and he'll be sleeping like a baby all night! _He popped 3 tablets out of the packet, the normal dose being 1 but he didn't want to risk Qui-Gon waking halfway through the night. Placing them in his hands he ran back out to the kitchen, Qui-Gon's gaze following him all the way.

"I'll just make your tea and then I really need to rest for a bit, is that ok Master?"

"Yes Obi-Wan, that's fine. It's been a busy few days for you and you need your sleep."

"Thank you Master."

_Maybe its just the lack of sleep thats causing this strange behaviour, but if not then he needs to see someone about this, its not normal for a boy to see squirrels everywhere, let alone laugh hysterically about it. _Thought Qui-Gon and he turned his attention back to the jumble of notes in front of him.

Obi-Wan made the tea, he placed the tablets in the mug and added the water. He crushed the tablets with the spoon, and stirred it vigourously then he took the tea bag out. He carried it over to his Master.

"There you go, enjoy it!"

"Thank you Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan looked at the clock, he had 5 minutes to see if the tablets worked. He sat down and took his time taking his heavy boots off. He watched as Qui-Gon drank down half the mug of tea, _Obviously he was thirsty, but then again he does like his tea. _3 Minutes after Obi-Wan had given the brew to him, Qui-Gon finished it.

"Obi-Wan, I think all this work has finally taken its toll on me too...I'm...yawn...going to bed too!"

But before Qui-Gon could even take another step, he fell down and fell into a deep sleep. Obi-Wan walked over to his fallen Master, "Qui-Gon, are you awake." Snoring was his only reply.

Obi-Wan hastily moved to the comm system on the wall and contacted Bant, Reeft and Garen. "You may come round when you are ready, the all night Soon to Be Leaving Party will begin when you arrive!"

Squeals of excitement and anticipation were all that could be heard, mainly from Bant. He ended the communication and started preparations.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and remember never give anyone tablets or any other kind of drugs without them knowing, and never take more than you're supposed to. Please review! 


	3. Relieving Times

**Title: 'A Soon To Be Leaving' Party!**

**Authors: **Mlinyaia and Abbie

**Disclaimer: **We don't own these characters or other copyrighted thingy-ma-jigs :P

**A.N: **Obi-Wan is 14

**Chapter 3**

Obi-Wan had just finished clearing the jumble of datapads and datasheets off of the table where Qui-Gon was working, before his 'nap'. He delicately but efficiently placed them all into a box and carried it over to Qui-Gon's room in their quarters. Qui-Gon groaned in his sleep, moving his arm into his Padawan's path, unaware to him Obi-Wan went tumbling head first over him.

"Even in your sleep your still teaching me a lesson. Yes my Master I know you will always be with me!"

As Obi-Wan picked himself up from the floor as he heard a knocking noise and squeals coming from he direction of the door. He walked over to it, a quick glance around the room as he went to check that everything was in order. He unlocked the door and was greeted by 3 excited, too excited, hopefully soon to be Padawan's.

"Obi-Wan! I can't believe Qui-Gon is letting you have a party in your quarters."

"Yeah how did you get him to agree to having this?" Questioned an astonished Garen.

The 3 of them stopped abruptly. Obi-Wan followed their gaze to the ground behind him. They all stood for a few seconds unable to speak.

"Obi-Wan?" Bant said in a calm but confused tone, "Why is Master Qui-Gon sleeping on the floor?"

Obi-Wan flushed, _What should I say, no doubt Bant would get angry with him for drugging a Jedi Knight least of all his Master!_ "Oh...That...um..."

His apparent babbling was interupted by Reeft walking over to the small kitchen area. He paused outside the door he turned to meet their staring gazes.

"What you know me, if there's food around its mine!" He replied with a smile.

All of them burst into laughter as they remembered the many times Reeft had eaten their leftovers during the many meals they had shared whilst being fellow initiates. Reeft's comment was enough to stir the conversation from the fallen Jedi infront of them. Obi-Wan walked off to go and get some food out for them to eat. Reeft hungrily followed him. Bant sat down on the small couch and watched as Garen walked around the room. The three of them had never been in the Master/Padawan Quarters before, Obi-Wan had always been away on missions, and they weren't friends with many other Master/Padawan teams. Garen walked hurriedly around the room now. He walked over to Bant climbing over Qui-Gon. Bant was up, standing for she had felt a disturbance in the force.

_Something is wrong, _she thought, _something is wrong with Garen that must be the reason for his unusual level of irritability._

"Garen is something wrong?"

"Yes Bant! Do you know where Obi-Wan's refresher is I have urgent business to do there."

Bant was almost to the point of crying. She was laughing so hard.

"Bant! It's not funny!" Cursed the boy. "This is VERY urgent business!" His face was turning red with a misture of frustration and desperation.

"Now now, that's not very Jedi like behaviour or feelings is it no it is not! What would a passing Jedi Mas"

"I DON'T NEED A LECTURE BANT I NEED THE TOILET!" he screamed interrupting her lecture.

"Well try every door there's not that many and we know that one is the kitchen."

Garen took this as the opportunity to leave and ran towards the nearest door. Unknown to him this was Obi-Wan's bedroom. He eargerly opened the door and was shocked by the discovery he found on the bed. He walked cautiously over to the bed and stared at the survival pack, contents cast out over the neatly made bed. He bent down and picked up the packet of sleeping tablets. _So this is what Obi-Wan did! He would never need to use these for himself I know how well he can sleep we shared meditation classes. This means he gave Master Qui-Gon 3 tablets! Oh Dear! _Garen thought.

"OH NO!" He was distracted and shocked by the discovery he made that he accidently relieved himself in Obi-Wan's bedroom. He ran embarressed out of the room past a waiting Obi-Wan, Bant and Reeft, out of the door he entered the quarters through.

"Well I'm guessing he didn't find your refresher Obi-Wan, don't worry I'll make sure he clears it up!" Said a laughing Bant, with Reeft joining in.

Obi-Wan however was not as happy, "That was my bedroom! "


	4. The Truth Come Out!

**Title: 'A Soon To Be Leaving' Party!**

**Authors: **Mlinyaia (Abbie was my beta for this story and can no longer do it, incase you were wondering)

**Disclaimer: **We don't own these characters or other copyrighted thingy-ma-jigs :P

**A.N: **Obi-Wan is 14

**Chapter 4**

Bant, Reeft and Obi-Wan were still laughing by the time Garen had returned from his quarters, but the laughter only continued at the sight of Garen's clothing.

"Stop laughing!" He squealed, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"Then explain to us why you are wearing your pajamas instead of your robes." Questioned Bant, in a very to the point way.

"Well...um...I...I had an accident and as it turns out all of my robes are in the laundry, this is all I have left to wear." He replied, gesturing to his snot green pajamas with small pictures of a cartoon version of Master Yoda's face on them.

"Where did you get them from!"

"Bet the troll made them for him!"

After 5 more minutes of hysterical laughter in which all of them fell to the floor. Bant let out a yelp when she heard Qui-Gon, lying next to her give a loud snort in his sleep.

"So Obi-Wan, why is Qui-Gon asleep in the middle of the lounge. I just know you've done something." She enquired, her focus changing from Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan.

"Well we have just come back from a long, hard mission, its natural for him to be tired." Obi-Wan said shyly.

"Hmmm..I know you're up to something Obi-Wan Kenobi." She muttered and walked past them all towards the kitchen, avoiding Qui-Gon on the way, Reeft eagerly following.

Garen, after getting over his embaressing situation,discreetly called Obi-Wan over into the corner near the door. He watched with an malicious looking grin on his face as Obi-Wan warily walked over to where he was standing.

"What do you want Garen?" Obi-Wan said with a little hint of fear in his voice as he remembered that it was his room Garen had been in.

"I know you're little secret Obi-Wan, Bant might be believing your story about the long mission, as gullible as she is, but I never did and I know the real reason why Qui-Gon is on the floor."

Obi-Wan stood, mouth hanging open as he the words Garen was saying sunk in. "Oh please Garen, don't tell the Masters! It was the only way I could get you all round, as you all said, Master Qui-Gon would never agree to this!"

During the long and rather elaborate apology Obi-Wan was giving, including how sorry he was for not telling Garen where the fresher was, the rest of the gang appeared in the lounge listening in with looks of horror on their faces. Bant walked over to the pair and grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulder, turning him to face her.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FOOLISH YOU'VE BEEN!" She began ranting, he voice getting louder and louder, "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR SOMEONE TO WAKE UP AFTER BEING GIVEN 3 TABLETS?"

Everyone was silent, in a small voice Obi-Wan replied, "No Bant I don't know how long, but it can't be that long, Qui-Gon's a big man, he'd need about 20 to keep him down for more than one day."

"GRRRRR! WHY DO MEN NEVER THINK!"

"Calm down Bant, you don't want me to lecture you do you!" Said Garen in a stern voice, "Obi-Wan knows he's done wrong, you don't need to make him feel worse thats for his master to do when he wakes up. So how long will we have to wait?"

"Well for you information Obi-Wan, those tablets are made to suit any lifeform so size makes no difference! Qui-Gon is going to be dead to the world for at least the next 3 days!"

"Great, only 3 days to figure out how to get out this mess!" Obi-Wan said rather sadly.

"Obi-Wan are you stupid! It's the weekend, Qui-Gon is out of action and we are all around! 3 night party!" Said Reeft rather excitedly, "Of course we'll have to get some decent food and drink in, there's only soup and tea in the cupboards!"

The group burst once again into laughter as they followed Reeft out of the door, and headed towards the Temple reception.

Sorry about the long wait for this update, I've been a bit ill and find it hard to do alot of typing so its taken me a while to do this but I had a lot of free time during my first week of Uni so I managed to get this and another chapter done. Hope you enjoy it!


	5. Purchasing Good Times

**Title: 'A Soon To Be Leaving' Party!**

**Authors: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **We don't own these characters or other copyrighted thingy-ma-jigs :P

**A.N: **Obi-Wan is 14

**Chapter 5**

The Temple reception was busy, it seemed that the 1st year younglings were going out on a trip to see the sights of Coruscant at night. Obi-Wan led the way to the services desk, the others hanging back a little.

"Good evening how may I be of assistance?" The clerk asked.

"Hello, I need to check out of the Temple for a few hours, my Master has asked me to take these Initiates down into the town, we are teaching them some basic cooking and they need to purchase some ingredients." Replied Obi-Wan, in a sweet and he hoped convincing voice.

"I'm sorry but for any Initiate to leave the Temple they need to have a signed slip from one of their Masters giving them permission, plus you are only a Padawan you can not be allowed out on your own with them even if they are close to leaving age. You however are able to go, maybe you could get the list off of them and then gather the ingredients yourself." The clerk replied with a small smile as an apology.

"Ok thank you for your help, I will go and see what they require." He turned and walked back towards the group.

"So, can we go?" Asked Bant.

"Nope afraid not, but I'm allowed! So what stuff do we want and I'll need some credits from you all I can't afford everything."

They began shouting out a list of things that they all wanted and Obi-Wan was frantically writing it all down on a datasheet he had crumpled up in his tunic pocket.

"Woah! Do we really need all this food! I'm seriously going to need some credits there's no way I have enough for even half the things on here!"

"Of course we need all this food, Reeft's here isn't he!"

"Oh yeah, Reeft will need feeding, you never know, with all this food he might actually fill himself up for like..."

"The first time in my life!" Continued Reeft, causing more laughter.

"Ok seriously guys hand over your money and I'll get going, should be back in an hour I can get all this stuff in that cheap market just around the corner."

"What the one with all the junk! Ewww!" Said Bant.

"All we're buying is junk food silly!" Replied Garen causing Bant to blush from embaressment slightly.

"Oh yeah...I just forgot."

They all handed over what credits they had on them and waved goodbye to Obi-Wan as he checked himself out and left the Temple.

"Let's go back to Obi's room, we can wait for him there." Garen said as they made their way to the turbolift.

--(0)--

Obi-Wan had only walked for about 5 minutes before he reached the entrance of the market he made his way swiftly over to the confectionary stall and purchased the many many sweets they wanted as well as the popcorn, crisps and many, many bottles of fizzy pop to drink!

"That'll be 25 credits." the merchant said, and to Obi-Wan's dismay he handed over all but 5 of the credits. He picked up his many bags of delightfully fattening goods and made his way towards the exit of the market.

--(0)--

Garen, Bant and Reeft made their way down the corridor and accessed the door to Obi-Wan's room and made their way into the lounge.

"Well we can't just leave him there!" Exclaimed Bant as her eyes found their way to the limp figure of the Jedi Master lying so peacefully on the floor.

"I guess you're right, he'd definitely be in a bad mood if we left him to get all sore on the hard floor, Garen you take his arms, I'll take his legs and Bant open the door to his room and get his bed ready.

Bant hurried away to prepare the blanket on the bed, while Garen got a firm grip under the large man's arms, and Reeft grabbed a tight grip on his legs.

"3...2...1..Lift!"

Qui-Gon, being a fully grown and man of unnaturally tall height was proving to be a hard one to carry. So both Initiates reached out to the Force harnessing its power to help give them the added strength to carry Qui-Gon onto his bed. Once he was settled both boys fell on the floor sweat coming down their faces, while Bant tucked the blanket round the Master tightly and made him more comfortable.

"There thats better I feel much more comfortable with Qui-Gon being in a bit of a better place than the kitchen floor." Stated Bant.

"Yeah me too! Don't have to worry about tripping over him on the way to the kitchen." Said Garen in return.

"Ughh don't talk about the kitchen! All that lifting has made me hungry, Obi-Wan had better be back with that food or my stomach will shrivel up from hunger!" whispered Reeft as he pretended to faint and fell backwards to the floor. Garen saw this as an opportunity and jumped on the poor, hungry Dressilian and pinned him to the floor, while Bant started tickling Reeft.

--(0)--

Obi-Wan was just passing the last stall on the market when something caught his eye. He slowed down and walked to the stand. It was full of beautiful hand blown glassware items, of all different purpose. Obi-Wan quickly scanned the items for sale and was immediately drawn to a small, emerald coloured box with a pull off lid. Looking at the price tag he saw he had just enough money to buy it. He called the stall owner over and paid for the small box, packaged it up correctly and placed it in the inside pocket of his tunic where he knew it would be safe. He bid farewell to the merchant, after complimenting her on her glass blowing skill and made his way back to the Temple, a small smile on his lips.

He made his way over to the reception area, making sure to hide the bags with all the junk food in behind him so as not to alert the receptionist to what was actually going on in his room.

"Ah I see you will be busy with all those bags you've bought back, well good luck with the lesson, I hope they learn something."

"Thanks I'm sure they will."

He shuffled the bags again and walked down the corridor to the turbolift which was thankfully empty. He exited at his floor and made his way to the door and into his quarters. He placed the bags in the kitchen and realised after a few minutes that no one was in the quarters that he could see, not even Qui-Gon. He rushed into his room, saw no one and headed at full speed into his Master's room, almost crashing into the sprawl of beings that was laying on the floor. Reeft was being pinned to the floor by Garen and Bant was tickling the poor boy and tears of laughter were falling out of his eyes at this. He looked to the bed and saw Qui-Gon peacefully sleeping there, oblivious to the noise going on around him and letting of the occasional snore as he breathed through his crooked nose.

"So I see Qui-Gon's moved to his bed now!" Stated Obi-Wan, causing everyone to look up as they didn't notice him entering.

"Yep, didn't think he'd appreciate having a sore back and thought you could do with less grief mate." Said Garen as he was getting off Reeft.

"Yay! Obi-Wan's back finally some food!" And with that Reeft was off running to the kitchen, Bant and Garen sighing and exchanging glances that just said 'Him and his food typical!' to each other, went and followed to check he wasn't eating it all. Obi-Wan turned to his Master, and held his hand in his own.

"I'm sorry Master, I had no idea this would happen, but I bought you this as a present to say I'm sorry. I know you're still sleeping and can't hear me but I'll tell you again when you wake, it's just helping make everything seem better to tell you now." He let go of Qui-Gon's hand, pulled out the small, glass box and placed it on the bed table near the bed.

"Hey there better be some food left Reeft!" He shouted as he turned and left the room, closing the door as he went.


End file.
